Noona Neomu Yeppeo Parody
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Bagaimana jika MV Noona Neomu Yeppeo  MV debut-nys SHINee  di buat PARODY? Hal-hal lucu apa yang akan terjadi? PENASARAN? BACA Okeeeee?  Part 1 & 2 UPDATE ! Ada 3 part... Oyaa,, yang baca WAJIB Review lohh, kalo nggak, ga bakal ketemu BIAS-nya  P
1. Chapter 1

Title : Noona Neomu Yeppeo!

Genre : Family, Romance, Parody

Casts : Member SHINee

Victoria (fx) *anggap aja Victoria kamu deh, biar nggak jealous xD*

Length : 1 of 3

OST : Noona is So Pretty - SHINee

Author : DesySeungho

* * *

**Noona Neomu Yeppeo! [parody]  
**

Disuatu tempat nan jauuuhhh dari kota Seoul Korea Selatan... Bisa dibilang pelosoknya Seoul deh. *aduh kasihan banget nih masa Shining star rumahnya di pelosok =="* *bletakk, di lempar sandal swallow sama Onew* Tinggalah 5 orang namja di sebuah dormitory yang diberi nama :: Shining Home. Sangat kreatif bukan? *deep bow* Jangan saudara-saudara kira mereka menamai dormitory mereka dengan nama "Shining Home" karena rumah mereka bersinar norak seperti ketika Power Rangers akan berubah. Tapi karena yang tinggal di dalam dormitory itu adalah... *jengjeng* Shinning Star... *nggak kreatif banget sih ni authornya xD*

Kelima namja yang hidup bersama di dalam satu atap.. *apaan sih bahasanya kok jadi kayak gini =="* Lima namja yang akur karena sang leader mampu menengahi seluruh masalah yang terjadi di dalam Shining Home yang di huni oleh Shining Star yang dibentuk oleh SM Entertainment yang di beri nama "SHINee" *nah lo sumpah belibet banget bacanya xD* Kelima namja yang nggak mungkin kelaparan karena mereka punya seorang koki masak yang handal. Kelima namja yang langsung tunduk jika 'Yang Maha Kuasa' *baca:: almighty* udah mengomel untuk membersihkan rumah. Kelima namja yang rajin olahraga karena bujukan si penggila basket. Kelima namja yang selalu dihibur oleh kepolosan dan aegyo *baca:: puppuy dog eyes* si maknae. Kelima namja yang rajin sikat gigi pagi, siang, sore, dan malam karena seretan paksa si Bling-Bling, alasannya :: biar gigi lo Bling Bling Cling kayak nama gue ! *apa hubungannya coba? Bayangin aja kalau giginya si Bling-Bling kinclong ketimpa sinar matahari setiap dia senyum ^^v* *plakk! Author ditampar sama Blingers*

Pertama, Kim Jonghyun a.k.a Bling Bling 'Cling'. *aishh.. kayak iklan pembersih kaca aja nih =="* Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang pintar di Choicyeon University. Penyuka musik dan selalu memakai Headphone-nya dimana pun dia berada. Siang ini sepulang kuliah Jonghyun pulang sendirian, biasanya dia ditemani oleh seorang makhluk lagi. Tapi hari ini makhluk itu nggak nongol-nongol juga.

"BAHH! Kenapa pula kau ini Key a~! Sudah awak tunggu kau berjam-jam di gerbang kampus, tak nongol pula lah batang hidung kau itu!" teriak Jonghyun sendiri. Jangan kalian pikir kalau Jonghyun menderita sindrom gila saudara-saudara.. Dia sedang mencak-mencak dengan handphone-nya yang tersambung ke handphone seseorang. "BAHH ! Kau bolos lagi HAH? Mau jadi apa pula kau kalau tiap hari kerjanya bolos ! Awak laporkan kau ke Onew hyung lho!" *dengan logat Batak*

"Hyung? Whod er you saying? I can not catch it ! Could you speak whell?" kata suara di seberang sana terdengar sok nginggris, padahal inggrisnya belepotan. xD Siapakah pemilik suara sok nginggris ini? Dia adalah Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Key a.k.a The Almighty. *waduhh ni orang banyak banget sih julukannya. =="* Dia memang selalu merasa dirinyalah yang paling berkuasa di seluruh dunia (?) *dunia dorm maksudku xD wkwkwkwk*

"Halaah! Lu lahir dimana sih? Sok sok nginggis segala. Lahir di Tanah Abang aja sok sok nginggris," Jonghyun sewot.

"Iye.. Iye.. Kenape lu? Marah marah mulu. Cepet tua lu ntar," kata Key tetep santai.

"Lu bolos lagi ya? Mau gue laporin ke Onew hyung hah?" tanya Jonghyun. Mendadak telepon diputus. Key memang paling takut kalo Jonghyun udah ngancam bakal ngelaporin hobi bolosnya ke Onew. Jadi dia memilih memutuskan telepon dan mematikan handphone-nya. Key kembali berkutat dengan para break dancers yang sedang mempraktikan dance-nya.

Jonghyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Sambil menggerutu dia berjalan melewati sebuah caffe. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah ilham, dia menoleh ke dalam caffe, terlihat seorang noona yang sedang membereskan meja caffe. Jonghyun terpana melihat noona itu, dia terus berjalan sementara matanya tetap tertuju pada sang noona. "Noona neomu yeppeoso," Jonghyun pun asyik bernyanyi.

Bruaaaakkkkkk!

"Adaaaawwwwhh!" teriak Jonghyun. Ternyata saking asyiknya melihat sang noona sambil nyanyi-nyanyi, Jonghyun menabrak meja caffe yang berada di luar caffe. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tolol. Jonghyun meringis dan bangkit sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tertimpa kursi tadi. Victoria tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jonghyun, seketika itu juga wajahnya merah padam. Tanpa Jonghyun sangka-sangka, Victoria keluar caffe. Jonghyun gemetaran lalu pingsan seketika. *nggak kok, nggak*

"Lain kali hati-hati ahjussi," kata Victoria tersenyum simpul lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berjalan pergi untuk mengikuti kuliahnya. Jonghyun mematung.

"Ahjussi katanya?" tanyanya bingung. "Setua itukah aku? Huhuhuhuhuhueeeee," Jonghyun nangis lebay. *wkwkwkwk* Dia melirik papan nama caffe itu. 'Shining caffe' *Plaaakkk.. nggak ada nama lain apa xD* "Shining caffe, shining caffe," Jonghyun berusaha menghafalkan nama caffe itu. Dia berjalan mundur sambil keasyikan menghafal nama caffe itu. Lalu...

Duaaaakkk! Alhasil Jonghyun kejedug tiang listrik. *Ahahahaha, oppa pabo xP* "Aissshhh.. sakit. Hari ini kok sial mulu sih? Pasti gara-gara Key bolos nih!" gerutunya. *lhaa.. kok malah nyalahin Key O.o?*Jonghyun pulang sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit gara-gara tertimpa kursi+kejedug tiang listrik.

Di sebuah jalan yang sepi, Maknae Taemin, seorang namja super polos dan imut-imut baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya Chung Dam High School.

"Huaaahh.. akhirnya pulang sekolah juga... Kangen dorm aku ^^" Taemin mengulet lebar. Taemin mulai memainkan skateboardnya. Dia sedang bersandar di sebuah mobil ketika Victoria lewat. Taemin mematung melihat Victoria yang tersenyum manis padanya. Skateboardnya tergenggam di tangan, Victoria terus melangkah melewati Taemin. "Noona Neomu Yeppeo," kata Taemin dengan polos. Segera saja Taemin mengikuti Victoria sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Noonaaaa~~~" kata Taemin dengan manja. "Choneun Lee Taemin imnida." Taemin tersenyum polos. Victoria hanya tersenyum manis dan terus menaiki tangga sebuah gedung. Taemin masih mengikuti di belakang Victoria. Tiba-tiba Victoria menghilang, Taemin nggak tau dia berada dimana sekarang. Tempat itu nggak dikenal olehnya.

"Aigho~ dimana ini?" kata Taemin bingung, dia melihat kesekeliling di atap gedung.

"Guk guk guk guk guk," beberapa anjing keluar dari pintu. Anjing-anjing itu menatap garang ke arah Taemin. Taemin ketakutan dan lari tunggang langgang tak tentu arah. *eh ? tapi kan aslinya si Taemin suka ma anjing? Tapi.. siapa sih yang nggak takut kalau 5 anjing herder pada ngejar xD* Dalam pikirannya hanyalah 'menyelamatkan diri ke tempat aman !'

Taemin terus berlari dan berlari.. Sampai dia tiba di suatu tempat...

Dimana kah tempat itu? Di chapter selanjutnya yaaaa... wkwkwkwk..

To Be Continue ke chapter 2 ^^

* * *

RCL yaaa !


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Noona Neomu Yeppeo!

Genre : Family, Romance, Parody

Casts : Member SHINee

Victoria (fx) *anggap aja Victoria kamu deh, biar nggak jealous xD*

Length : 2 of 3

OST : Noona is So Pretty - SHINee

Author : DesySeungho

* * *

**Noona Neomu Yeppeo! [parody]**

*author pov*

Taemin menatap dengan bingung sekelilingnya sambil bertumpu pada lututnya. Berlari menghindari 4 anjing yang mengejar dengan brutal ternyata lebih cepat mengeluarkan keringat dan capek daripada harus berlatih dance 10 jam sehari ketika akan release LUCIFER. *lhooo? Kok udah lucifer? Kan ini FF-nya settingnya Replay ? =="*

Dia berlari tak tentu arah dan sama sekali nggak kenal dengan daerah ini! Taemin tersesat! Airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Huweeee... Aku dimana?" tangisannya pecah membahana di sekeliling. *==" taemin kok kayak bayi sihh xD* Taemin melirik jam-nya dan mencoba menelpon Key untuk menjemputnya. Tuuuutt.. Tuuuutt...

Sementara itu di lapangan basket dekat kampus Key. Key sedang asyik mendribble bola dan hendak men-shootnya ke dalam ring ketika Victoria lewat di depannya. Seketika itu pula Key terpana melihat senyum Victoria yang begitu manis. Key mengejar Victoria dan mencoba menggombalinya. Tapi Victoria hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan melewati Key.

Duaakkk!

Bola basket dengan sukses mendarat di kepala Key dan berhasil menyadarkan pengelihatan key dari wajah Victoria. "Lu maunya gimana sih! Malah nggak nge-shoot! Gagal deh nyetak skor. Dasar!"

"Adaaaawhhhh! Sial lu Min! Sakit tau!" kata Key nggak mau kalah sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya. *masing2 member malah kena sial xD* Minho pergi meninggalkan key dengan cuek sambil mendribble bola. Ketika Minho hampir men-shoot bola, victoria lewat dan berhasil mengalihkan mata Minho dari bola. Seluruh konsentrasinya buyar karena Victoria. Minho terpesona pada Victoria.

Doeng! Kepala Minho segera di tonyor oleh key. Plus dapet 2 jitakan ekstra dari Key. Pletakk Pletaakk ! "Lu maunya gimana sih? Malah nggak nge-shoot! Gagal deh nyetak skor. Dasar!" Key mengimitasi kata-kata Minho tadi sambil memehrongkan bibirnya dan mengibaskan tangannya di udara. *khas Key xD* Minho mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit dengan wajah melas.

Victoria berjalan ke arah bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan. Onew yang lagi duduk segera bangkit setelah melihat Victoria. Onew mendekati Victoria lalu menaruh sapu tangan di kursi yang akan diduduki Victoria. *biar nggak kotor gitu bajunya.. omo naa~~ keren banget dah si NyuNyu xD*

Tapi... Gubrraakk! Onew malah jatuh gara-gara nggak lihat kalau nggak ada kursi di belakangnya. *intinya dia mau duduk, tapi nggak ada kursi dibelakangnya. Jadinya jatuh deh xD Hahaha* Alhasil Onew malah diketawain sama Minho dan Key gara-gara ke-sangtae-annya xD.

Mereka pulang sambil mengejek-ejek Onew yang salting tadi.

Jonghyun udah sampai rumah duluan. Dia menekuk muka gara-gara bete coz Key malah bolos kuliah n nggak pulang bareng dia. *jeles kah bang jjong? xD*

"Kenapa tuh dahi lu?" kata Key langsung nyablak seperti biasanya.

"Iyaa tuh jadi sama jontornya ama mulut lu xD hahahaha," kata Onew sukses menghancurkan suasana dengan candaan garingnya. Onew dapet pelototan dari Jonghyun.

"Lain kali kalo becanda yang mutu donk hyung," jlebb! Kata-kata Minho menusuk jantung Onew.

"Hosh! Hoshh Hossh" taemin masuk ke dalam dorm dengan terburu-buru dan nafas terengah-engah. "Huweeee.. ku pikir aku nggak akan sampai dorm!" teriaknya. Semua mata hyungnya tertuju pada taemin.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya minho penuh perhatian.

"Aku kesasar hyungg! Tadi di kejar anjing herder terus lari-lari sampai keseeeel... eh malah tersesat entah dimana. Aku mau telepon Key hyung tapi nomornya nggak aktif. Untung tadi ada kakek-kakek yang bisa ku tanyain jalan ke seoul mana =.= " cerita Taemin penuh haru.

"Lha elu selama ini tinggal dimana sih? Masa nggak apal jalan-jalan di Seoul?" kata Jjong sewot.

"Kibum ah, aku lapar.. masak gih..." kata Onew lalu disusul member lain masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menaruh tas.

Malam hari... Jam 10.00 p.m. KST

Semua member SHINee udah naik ke kasur masing-masing. Mereka kelelahan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Tapi mata Onew belum bisa terpejam, begitu pula Taemin. Dia berkali-kali membalik-balikan tubuhnya. Jonghyun bersenandung dalam hati. Key senyum-senyum gaje. Minho menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Pikiran mereka 1... pada noona yang mereka temui tadi siang...

Taemin meraih handphone di dekatnya. Karena belum bisa tidur, dia membuka aplikasi web di handphone-nya dan log in FB. *hahaha.. sejak kapan punya FB =P*

Status :

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "Wuaaahhh... Neomu yeppeo! Noona~~ Pengen ketemu lagi ^^"

Comment :

JjongieBlingBlingCling :: "Noona Neomu yeppeo! Michyeo... Aighoo~~ Apakah ini cintaaaaa? Eh? Ngapain lu Taem update status tentang Yeppeo2 segala?"

MinhoFlameSHINee :: " Tataem - Wew... Kenapa nih sama si Baby Taemin? Tumben statusnya kayak gini ^^

Jjong hyung – Nggak bisa apa kalo nggak nyanyi sekaliiiii aja? Nggak di panggung, di mobil, di dorm, di kamar mandi, di facebook pula... Kerjaannya nyanyiiiiiiiiiiiiiii terus! Ampe bosen dengernya."

NyuNyuOnyuDubu :: "Wwuaaawww! Ada gathering apa disini? Ada yang bawa AYAM GORENG nggak ? *ngeces* xD"

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "Heh Heh Heh! Gimana sih ini kok malah pada nggak tidur? Nggak usah bikin rusuh deh! Dah malem! Tidur, tidur, tidur!"

JjongieBlingBlingCling :: "Onew hyung – apaan sih lo, dasar chicken maniak! Mukamu ampe kayak bokong ayam tuh! Hahahaha xDDDD

Minho – Yeeee sirikkk.. Ngiri ye lu, tiap nyanyi cuma dapet line sedikit? Hehehe... ^^v"

MinhoFlameSHINee :: "Jonghyun hyung – ihh sapa juga yang sirikk =P

Onew hyung – kagak ada ayam disini. Adanya kalkun... Noh si Jjong kalkunnya."

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "Udah di bilangin suruh tidur juga. Pada nakal nih yaa sama Umma!"

NyuNyuOnyuDubu :: "Minho n Jjong – Yeee sewot =="

Key – Lariiii ada Umma ngamukkk ! *baca: gorilla Key ngamukkk xDD

Taemin – Lha ni yang punya rumah mana yakk? =.= Dah tidur ya si Baby?"

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "Jiaaaahh baru aja di tinggal ngelamun 3 menitan udah rame statusku kayak pasar malem =_=

Jjong n Minho hyung – Buat yang tadi siang baru aja ku temui hyung! Status ini buat dia ^^ Yeppeo banget hyung ^^

Onew hyung – Jangan makan mulu ahh.. Lama2 bisa kayak Shindong sunbaenim ntar xP *mianhae shindong hyung ,v*

Aku belum bobok hyung ^^

Key Umma – aku belum ngantuk Ummaaaaa... aku lagi mikirin 'diaaaa'"

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "Taeminnie – sape? Anjing herder yang tadi siang ngejar elu?

Onew Dubu : Awas kamu yaaa besok pagi nggak ku buatin sarapaan!

Minho n Jjong – Kalian kayak Tom n Jerry aja o.O?"

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "Umma Key – Bukan Ummaaaa... Masa sih aku mikirin anjing -_- Aku mikirin noona yang tadi siang lewat depan gerbang sekolah, yang tadi ku buntutin ehhh ujung2nya malah di kejar anjing n noona itu ngilang TT,TT"

JjongieBlingBlingCling :: "Noona? =O"

MinhoFlameSHINee :: "Noona? =O"

NyuNyuOnyuDubu :: "Kayaknya bakal ada couple baru nih di SHINee =O"

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "Ehhh? Tadi kita juga ketemu sama Noona cantik kan Onew Hyung? Minho?

Taeminnie – lu masih kecil, masih di bawah umur. Belum boleh cinta-cintaan.

Jjong – Ahh elu mah tiap ada Noona pasti histeris... Buaya lu... Ampe ngelupain aku segalaaa... Hikss Hikss Hikss..." (abaikan xD)

MinhoFlameSHINee :: "Iya bener, tadi waktu main basket tuh noona bikin konsentrasiku ancur... Mataku kayaknya nggak bisa beralih dari wajah manisnya xD Hehehehe."

NyuNyuOnyuDubu :: "Tapi kan aku yang bersikap gentle di depan dia! Secara ngasihin sapu tangan di atas kursi tempat duduknya itu kan sesuatu yang bisa membuat cewek bangga sama cowok.. Hehehe... pasti dia bakal langsung kenal aku kalo ketemu lagi xD"

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "Onew Dubu - Alaaahhh... Pada akhirnya sangtae-mu tetep keluar =P Lu kan tadi malah jatoh gara-gara tempat lu mau duduk kagak ada kursinya xDD"

JjongieBlingBlingCling :: "Tapi beneran! Tadi aku juga ketemu Noona cantiikkkkkkkk banget!"

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "Kenapa sih aku mesti ketinggalan terus kalo mau comment ,, *manyun*

Eh, eh, eh,, pada ngomongin apaan sih nih? Noona capa? Tadi ada Noona cantik yang berambut ikal panjang lewat di depan gerbang sekolahku lhooo B-) *pamer*"

MinhoFlameSHINee :: "Kuntilanak kuburan deket sekolahmu kali =P"

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "Minho hyung – Ihh... beneran kok Noona.. kulitnya putih, senyumnya manis xD"

JjongieBlingBlingCling :: "Ehh? Gue juga ketemu sama Noona yang senyumnya manis n rambutnya ikal lhooo di shining cafe... Dia yang ngebuat aku sampe nggak liat jalan n kejedot tiang listrik... Hehehe xD"

NyuNyuOnyuDubu :: "..."

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "..."

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "Tumben Umma nggak cerewet ==?"

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "Onew hyung, Minho ah.. Kalian ngerasa ada yang aneh nggak sih?"

NyuNyuOnyuDubu :: "Iyaa.. kayaknya ciri2 noona yang diliat Taemin n Jonghyun sama ama yang kita temui tadi siang Kibum ah ==?"

MinhoFlameSHINee :: "Ehh? O.o?"

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "(o.o)?"

JjongieBlingBlingCling :: "(O.o")"

**Gilaa comment di statusnya Tataem rame banget, padahal cuma 5 orang yang comment =="**

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld uploaded one new picture.

Key'sTheMostAlmightyInTheWorld :: "Cepet-cepet liat foto yang baru aja ku uplud, itu foto noona yang tadi siang bertemu denganku, onew hyung n minho. Apa sama dengan yang kalian temui, Jjong hyung n Taemin ah?"

**Jjong, Taemin, Onew, Minho n Key pindah comment di album foto Key yang berisi beribu-ribu foto narsis Key. Tapi nggak comment fotonya Key, mereka meng-comment foto seorang noona**

JjongieBlingBlingCling :: "Ini kann.. noona yang tadi siang!"

TaeminnieMaknaeSHINee :: "Ihh... hyung! Ini kan Noona gebetanku tadi siang! Key hyung kok bisa punya sih fotonya? Jahatt ,,"

Sejurus kemudian mereka membuka selimut masing-masing dan duduk sambil saling pandang dengan kaget. Dan mereka saling melempar bantal!

"Itu gebetanku!" teriak Jjong sambil melemparkan bantalnya pada Key yang ada di seberang kasurnya. *sama2 bobok di kasur atas*

"Nggak bisa! Noona itu punya guee!" balas Key nggak mau kalah. Jjong terkena serangan guling n boneka yang ada di kasur Key.

"Ahhhh.. Kan aku yang udah bersikap gentle sama diaa!" tambah Onew dengan melas.

"Aaaaa... Noona... Aku yang bertemu Noona duluann ,," teriak Taemin nggak mau kalah.

"Udaaaaaaaahhhh! Nggak usah ribut!" flaming explosion. Minho yang daritadi diam kini angkat bicara dengan temperamental. "Kita bersaing sportif ajaa!"

Semua saling pandang... lalu mengangguk setuju. "Berhubung Jjong ketemu sama Noona itu di shining cafe, besok kita ke sana buat cari tau!" putus Key seenak perut kenyang sambil langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. Dan lainnya menurut sambil ikutan tidur.

Pett !

Lampu kamar kini benar-benar di matikan. Dan mereka berlima tidur dalam damai xD...

* * *

*Apa yang akan terjadi besok chigudeul? Nantikan di part terakhir yaa? Hahaha.. Baca FF ini sambil nginget2 MV Replay yaaa ^^

Gomawoo~~

RCL dunk RCL yaaaa ^^ biar aku seneng *plak*


End file.
